


I Fall Too Fast

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Texting, Wrong number, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga gets a text from a Wrong Number, and whoever they are, they sure seem to like him.(Kinda late to Oisuga week but oh well.)





	1. I'll Still be Here

Friday 8:57 PM  
132-331-17**: hey, sorry about last night ಥ_ಥ  
9:32. PM  
132-331-17**: im reaaallly sorry  
132-331-17**: come answer me  
Me: Hi, who is this?  
132-331-17**: don't play dumb, iwachan ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
Me: I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong number (✿'‿')  
132-331-17**: oh iwachan would never use emojis maybe you are a different person   
Me: What happened, if you don't mind me asking?  
132-331-17**: I finally confessed to my friend but he turned me down T-T  
Me: Aw, I'm sorry.  
Me: What's your name?  
132-331-17**: secret (~_^)  
Me: I'll put your contact name as Mr Man  
132-331-17**: and yours will be Cake  
Me: ?  
Mr Man: you seem delicate and delicious   
Me: (0////0)  
Mr Man: byeeeeee <3  
Me: bye!


	2. I'm not Good at Making Promises

Sunday 6:57 AM  
Mr Man: Time for a run! ~(˘▾˘~)  
7:13 AM  
Me: Same here! ^_^  
Mr Man: Are you athletic? OvO  
Me: Not especially, but play sports!  
Mr Man: ooooo what do you play  
Me: Volleyball!  
Mr Man:(¬‿¬)  
Me: do you play?  
Mr Man:(¬‿¬)  
Me: What's your team? I'm Karasuno!  
Mr Man: that's a secret, my crow friend  
Me: at least tell me what position! I'm a setter. (ง'̀-'́)ง  
Mr Man: TOBIO???? EW  
Me: ? Kageyama?  
Mr Man: oh wait nvm you're the other setter  
Me: lol I get forgotten a lot   
Mr Man: if only you were on the court more, but your strategies are so  
Mr Man:...  
Mr Man: bland  
Me: I know (✿'‿')  
Mr Man: ooooo I know who you are but you don't know who I am so I can mess with you  
Mr Man: what's your name again?  
Me: Sugawara Koushi!  
Mr Man: what's my contact name  
Me: Mr Man  
Mr Man: call me   
Mr Man:...  
Mr Man...  
Mr Man: Starstruck  
Me: What a beautiful contact name <3  
Starstruck: <3  
Me: are youuuuuu  
Me: Kenma?  
Starstruck: not telling!  
Me: Bokuto?  
7:26 AM  
Me: Ushijima?  
Starstruck: ew no  
Me: oh

3:49 PM  
Starstruck: just looked you up you are very pretty  
Me: I thought you remembered me, and thank you!!  
Starstruck: I did, but I wanted to google you anyways  
Me: yikes there wasn't much, was there  
Starstruck: you're so cute and pretty are you single   
Me: hold up who even are you? And lol yeah I am  
Starstruck: Noice, and not telling  
Starstruck: when we meet in person I'll ask you out (~_^)  
Me: good luck making me fall for you by then, Spring Tournament is in three days


	3. Take my Hand

Saturday 4:56 PM  
Starstruck: look at this weird bird I saw  
-attached image-  
Me: wow! That's very pretty, Starstruck!  
Starstruck: not as pretty as you  
Me: That was suave, but very overrated, better luck next time!  
Starstruck: oh, how I love you, Sugachan

11:11 PM  
Starstruck: make a wish!  
Me: you bet!  
Starstruck: I wished to marry you and adopt a child <3  
Me: too bad you told me it, now it can't come true.  
Starstruck: what a heartbreaker, so mean!


	4. I'm Weak

Monday 7:14 AM  
Me: good luck with midyears!  
Starstruck: thank you, love. I hope you do well!  
Me: see you in the tournament soon :)


	5. Feeling so Gifted

Tuesday 2:16 PM  
Starstruck: the first day!  
Me: will I see you there?  
Starstruck: if someone approaches you and asks you out, that's me, but I'm not telling if I'll be there or not  
Starstruck: you'll have to die in suspense.  
Me: we're playing Tokonami! Wonder if someone who loves me will be battling me from across the court O.O

6:41 PM  
Me: Thanks for asking me out!!! I already feel a connection, Hayato!  
Starstruck: wtf I wasn't there who's Hayato tell him you're mine   
Me: just messing around, I guess you really do like me lol  
Starstruck: I'm head over heels Sugachan <3<3<3  
Me: you're starting to make me fall, but I will resist! My strong setter soul will prevail.  
Starstruck: see you soon <3


	6. Time of my Life

Wednesday 8:56 AM  
Me: playing Date Tech! Hope to see you after!  
Starstruck: which one would you think I am  
Me: You admit you're on thier team?  
Starstruck: not saying that but if you had to guess who would I be  
Me: maybe... Kōsuke the cute libero or Koganegawa the angry bird kid?  
Starstruck: cute? Wait till you see me I'm the definition of cute. Also that angry bird comment had me dying lol  
Me: even if I don't know you irl, I know you pretty well <3?  
Starstruck: why the ?  
Me: I'm not sure if I love you just yet, so it's a questioning heart  
Starstruck: just wait until you see me, you'll be head over heels   
Me: suuure <3  
Starstruck: (you didn't question your love that time)  
Me: (maybe I didn't need to)

6:28 PM  
Me: you weren't there, so you're either from Aoba Josai or Shiratorizawa!  
Starstruck: I'm so fucking in love with you just coME MEET ME  
Me: soon!  
Me: You fell for me really quickly lol  
Starstruck: YOURE SO CUTE AND PRECIOUS AND FUN TO TALK TO  
Me: I think you're mediocre  
Starstruck: I FUCKING LOVE YOU OMG <3<3<3


	7. For no Reason at All

Thursday 5:47 AM  
Starstruck: you awake, babe?  
7:23 AM  
Me: I am now  
Starstruck: I love youuuu  
Me: I   
Me: I love you too  
Me: maybe  
Me: I think  
Starstruck: FUCK YEEEEAAAAH  
Starstruck: You are the best thing to happen to me especially after being shot down by Iwachan   
Me: who knows I might still turn you down if you turn out to be like evil Ushijima or bitchy like Oikawa  
Starstruck: oh  
Me: sorry did I make you sad?  
7:34 AM  
Me: sorry it's okay if you're kind of like them  
Starstruck: pffft yeah right I'm so in love with you that nothing you say can hurt me  
Me: time for my match, see ya! Playing Sejoh >:3

Suga leaped into the air, an excited shout leaving his lungs. They had done it again, they had beaten Sejoh. Their team gave eachother group hugs and walked over to shake hands with the opponents. Suga looked at a long-fingered, calloused hand reaching towards him under the net. He grabbed hold and looked up to see Oikawa staring down at him, his eyes surprisingly soft despite having just lost the last match of his high school career.  
"Hey, Suga."  
Suga looked up, and Oikawa's face flushed slightly.  
"So um, will you..." Oikawa stopped for a second, his eyes wide in hesitation.  
Suga froze, realizing what was about to happen. Of course it was Oikawa that had to be asking him out.  
"Oh god, I'm so nervous I can't even speak!" Oikawa laughed lightly, and then he began to cry, ripping his hand from Suga's to wipe at the tears.  
"I'm really sorry for the anticipation, but I'm sure you can find much better than a bitchy failure like me!" Despite the sobs wracking his body, he still managed to make his voice sound like he was telling a joke.  
Suga froze when he realized why Oikawa would be so upset about asking him out when he was excited to do it just a day ago. When asked who he didn't want it to be, he had said "bitchy Oikawa".  
Feeling like his heart had just broken in sympathy for the man he had slightly fallen in love with and beaten in his last game, he grabbed onto the net separating them, and leaned as close as he could get.  
"Hey, Starstruck, let's go to the moon together."  
Apparently that was the right thing to say, because Oikawa's face brightened slightly.  
"Even if I'm so bitchy?"  
"Are you kidding me?" Suga laughed, "Now that I know you, you're not a bitch, you're just a huge nerd!"  
"Hey!" Oikawa yelped, although the tears had stopped, and he had a wavy smile on his face. "Let me correct you, I'm not a nerd, I'm just a fan of space and aliens and Star Wars and galaxies and the ocean and the color teal and-"  
"Ahem."  
Suga turned to see Iwaizumi nudging Oikawa.  
"I think you've harassed Karasuno's setter enough, it's time to leave."  
Oikawa grinned smugly and ducked under the net, standing next to Suga and draping an arm around his shoulders.  
"Quit telling me how to talk to my boyfriend."  
Suga blushed and realized that he just unknowingly began dating OIKAWA. Aka the GREATEST SETTER.  
Suga wrapped his arm around Oikawa's waist, realizing he was much shorter that the other man, and leaned his head on his shoulder.  
"Uh, Suga, when were you planning on telling us you were dating Oikawa?" Hinata asked, walking over, the team trailing close behind with suspicious glares on their faces.  
"As soon as you planned on telling us that you're dating Kageyama." Suga retorted, the whole team exploded into howling laughter.  
"I fucking love you oh my god you just roasted my Tobio-chan I'm so glad I got turned down by Iwa-chan." Oikawa laughed, staring down lovingly at Suga.  
Iwaizumi snorted, grabbing Oikawa by the collar of his shirt and dragging him away.

8:47 PM  
Me: I'm finally home! Sorry for beating you xoxo  
Shittykawa: I'll beat you for sure ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
Me: at what? You're out now :/  
Shittykawa: I'm better in bed than you I bet  
Me: pshh yeah right I once slept for two days straight  
Shittykawa: um not what I was talking about but are you serious that's impressive  
Me: almost as impressive as your ability to be a bitch  
Shittykawa: I love you so much omg  
Me: love you too <3


End file.
